


Sticky Situation: Webbed Down

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [38]
Category: Archer (Cartoon), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Lana Kane has one wild night with the Amazing Spider-Man. First posted as bonus smut scene on my blog on April 2nd, 2019
Relationships: Peter Parker/Lana Kane
Series: A Sticky Situation [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 4





	Sticky Situation: Webbed Down

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 2nd, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Webbed Down(Lana Kane from Archer)(Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lana Kane sitting down on the bed, stocking covered legs crossed, dressed in a sheer black set of lingerie. She sipped up a glass of wine. Tonight had been a bit of a rough night, a terrorist organization known as HYDRA had gotten their hands on a weapon. They seemed to be springing up everywhere.  
  
Thankfully, Lana had some help, in the form of a mysterious dark-clad avenger known as Spider-Man. He had been far more competent than his jovial demeanor and wise-cracking demeanor would let on. Lana summarized that his nature of cracking wise and making quips was both to lull his enemies into a false sense of security and also keep himself focused.  
  
Outside of the door, Spider-Man slipped in. That dark black suit fitting snugly against his body, almost like the web slinger wore nothing at all, pleased Lana. The white spider covering his chest was a nice touch.  
  
“You wanted to see me, Ms. Kane?”  
  
“Call me, Lana,” Lana said. “After tonight, you’ve earned that right...come here….sit down for a minute.”  
  
Spider-Man’s eyes fell on Lana’s athletic, ebony body, poured into that lingerie. Oh, something was tingling right then, and it was not his spider sense. The web slinger walked over to the bed, sitting down and Lana broke out into a smile, putting her hand on Spider-Man’s chest and easing him forward.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here, Spider-Man,” Lana said. “I wanted to thank you, for the service you’ve done to your country and to the world.”  
  
Lana struggled with trying to figure out how this costume came off and tried to be subtle about doing it. Spider-Man just chuckled.  
  
“If you wanted something, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
The suit crotch retracted and revealed Spider-Man’s naked cock. Along with a big, erect cock, sticking straight up into the air. Admittedly, Lana was a bit of a size queen, so she could not help and put her hand on Spider-Man’s gorgeous prick, both hands, and stroke it.  
  
Those amazing fingers tightly wrapped around Spider-Man and stroked him.  
  
“A cock like this is meant to be sucked,” Lana said.  
  
“And lips like yours are meant to suck cock,” Spider-Man told her. “So, get on with it.”  
  
Oh, Lana most certainly did. She got a face full of Spider-Man’s pheromones, only enhanced by this suit, when moving down onto his crotch. She took the length into her mouth, deep throating it as hard as possible. Lana formed a nice wet seal around his cock.  
  
This beautiful government spy going down on his cock, well it was not the first time a beautiful government spy went down on him. The Black Widow always stuck out in Spider-Man’s mind and Spider-Man, wondered how the two of them stacked up slide by slide.  
  
Lana licked the tip of Spider-Man’s cock like an ice cream cone. More frantic, like trying to lick up an ice cream cone like it dripped on a hot summer day. And back into her mouth, for Lana sucking her hard.  
  
“Suck it, suck it like you never sucked anything more.”  
  
The fact he did not pop in her mouth after a few seconds of her deep-throat blowjob pleased Lana. She wanted to take some time, pleasuring, and worshipping this cock. Cradling and greedily feeling up Spider-Man’s balls, feeling just how nice they were, just was extremely perfect.  
  
Spider-Man pushed deep into Lana’s throat and made her moan extremely loudly. The loud pop around Spider-Man only increased him.  
  
Much to her surprise, Lana’s jaw and mouth became sore and Spider-Man was nowhere near cumming. She decided to kick things up and unclip her bra to reveal her beautiful dark-breasts in the world. Round, supple, with dark nipples standing up. Lana wrapped her breasts around Spider-Man’s thick cock and smiled.  
  
“You want to cum all over my chest, don’t you?” Lana asked. “Your thick, white seed all over me, it will fell good, won’t it?”  
  
“Oh, I can’t wait to bust my nuts all over your chest,” Spider-Man said. “How about it, do you like how my hands grab you when they do this?”  
  
Spider-Man’s hands clung to her breasts with more aggression than anything Lana had ever felt in her life. Oh, damn it, it was so hot, so hot indeed. Spider-Man could do little more than rock into her breasts and just shove deep into her chest. And Lana squeezed her breasts tighter.  
  
“Empty those balls big boy,” Lana breathed. “Stud like you should have no problem getting harder again? Focus on my face, my lips, tits, and just think of what it would be like when I drank up your cum.”  
  
Oh, Spider-Man wanted to burst one on her. Lana made a convincing argument and she was so hot, so hot indeed. Lana tilted her head back and her breasts rubbed against him. The friction against Spider-Man’s thick cock made him move closer and closer until he erupted all over Lana’s tits.  
  
Nice big cock, nice big balls, and an even bigger load all over Lana’s chest and face. If he only tied Lana down and shoved his big cock into her ass, that would be great and would tick even more of her fetish boxes. Lana drank up the gushing load, all she could while it rained down onto her breasts.  
  
“You must really like my tits to give me that much cum.”  
  
“The rest of you isn’t that bad either,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“Oh, you mean this end, right?”  
  
Lana slapped her ass while on her hands and knees. She scooped up the cum and sucked it. Spending several minutes cleaning her fingers, Lana peered over her shoulder to try and judge Spider-Man’s reaction. He was hard, almost as if he had not come at all.  
  
“Oh, Daddy, fuck me hard,” Lana said.  
  
“You want to see something cool?”  
  
The web tendrils from the suit whipped around Lana and tied her up, without anywhere to go. His thick cock, slid into her tight pussy, and filled her up. Spider-Man swung back and slapped his balls down onto her. They were just as full as ever.  
  
Spider-Man rocked Lana back and forth while she was on her knees. Burying inside of her and milking her big, tits. She was so hot.  
  
“You were so hungry for my cock,” Spider-Man told her. “So hungry that it hurt….and I can’t wait to fill your body up...all of your holes will be aching and begging for more.”  
  
Spider-Man bound Lana and pressed her face down onto the bed. His hands grabbed ahold of Lana’s perfect ass while slamming into her. Lana loved when men played with her ass when fucking her. Although few partners lasted this long than Spider-Man did. He was far from a two-pump chump.  
  
Maybe more men should get bitten by a radioactive spider. Although, Lana better not say that too loud, or some idiots would try and do so, to increase their sexual prowess. And she figured there was something else in Spider-Man that gave him those spider powers, as opposed to killing him off hand.  
  
It was worth study. Hours and hours of vigorous study. Much like the suit which now stretched and teased Lana. Spider-Man’s human hands squeezed her ass and spanked it. Lana let out another scream from what Spider-Man was doing to her.  
  
Spider-Man transferred his cock from one hole to the other. Lana had been surprised, but not displeased. Oh, she squirted all over the bed.  
  
“Damn girl, you like having a cock in your ass, don’t you?” Spider-Man asked with a grunt.  
  
The web slinger pushed down onto Lana’s ass, spearing into her tight ass from behind. Up and down, back and forth, balls slapping down onto her ass.  
  
Spider-Man could do nothing else other than fuck this prime piece of ass. No question about it, it felt so warm and pleasant, Spider-Man could do nothing else, other than drive himself balls deep into Lana’s perfectly pleasant ass. Allowing her to squeeze him and get a bit tighter.  
  
Ride, ride, ride and now Spider-Man turned the tendrils into a second cock to stuff Lana’s pussy as well as her ass.  
  
A cock in her pussy, a cock in her ass, and Spider-Man all over her body. Oh, damn, he was a gem and Lana could not believe it.  
  
“That suit...is really one a kind, isn’t it?”  
  
“We bonded over similar interests,” Spider-Man said with a smile.  
  
Oh, Lana was sure that they were. Wait, did Spider-Man imply the suit was living? Her orifices had been so pleasure Lana did not have chance to register it. Spider-Man pounded her ass like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The sexual fluids leaking from Lana stretched both Spider-Man and his suit. Making, sweet, sinful love to gorgeous women appealed to both the suit and Peter. And this thrashing spy on the bed, clutching her ass against Spider-Man’s cock and milking it, proved to be more than eager.  
  
“Don’t pull out.”  
  
These three words gave Spider-Man all for the encouragement he needed to explode into Lana’s ass. He flooded her bowels with his seed.  
  
Lana collapsed on the bed, her orgasms finally making her knees as weak as jelly. As like as Spider-Man still fucked her upturned ass, it was fine.  
  
“See you around,” Spider-Man said. “We should do that again.”  
  
The web slinger moved off into the night. Lana would see him again soon. Even if she had to track him down at whatever job he worked at, drag him into a broom closet, and fuck his brains out.  
  
Lana touched herself all through the night, having to lay on her side after Spider-Man vigorously took her ass.  
 **End.**


End file.
